


drag me down

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Difference, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you like that, Hinata?” he breathes against the boy’s ear. “You like that someone can just walk in on us and see you all spread open for me as I fuck you nice and hard?” </p><p>Hinata squeezes around him and Ushijima chokes on the heat that shoots through him. This isn’t going to last long if he keeps doing that. </p><p>“What would you do if they saw you like this? Would you suck them off so they wouldn’t tell your team, or would you let them fuck you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	drag me down

**Author's Note:**

> I hate titles so much tbh
> 
> So word took a crap on me last week so I couldn't get a prompt up to you guys, but it's here now and I hope you all enjoy the size difference with this two!
> 
> I'd like to thank Toat_Senpai who deals with my bull shit on a daily basis and still continues to talk to me, but I also blame you for putting me in rare pair hell. 
> 
> Tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

Ushijima watches in disapproval as Karasuno enter their training camp. It takes all of his willpower not to throw the ball in his hands at the bunch. Well, he would purposefully miss Hinata of course. 

He doesn’t think he’ll get sex for at least a week and that just won’t do.  
It has only been a few months since they’ve started seeing each other, and at first it had been just a no strings attached kind of thing. But somewhere down this rocky road Ushijima has started to develop feelings for the smaller male. 

Ushijima doesn’t do feelings, especially not the warm and fuzzy kind that have popped up more than once or twice now. So he has kept these feelings to himself and instead focuses on the times Hinata has withered and squirmed underneath his touch. That usually drags him away from all the thoughts of feelings that have no right showing up in the first place. 

He hopes that they’ll be able to have some alone time because he’s sure that if he doesn’t get to touch Hinata soon he’ll go insane. 

“Ushijima,” his coach calls, voice rough with impatience.

He snaps out of his thoughts to flick his vision over to his coach. His arms are crossed over his chest and Ushijima has the sense to look guilty, but really all he can think about is the way Hinata will clamp down on his cock when it slides in that tiny entrance. 

It’s an excellent image, just not appropriate for the situation right now. 

“Don’t be rude. Go greet Karasuno and make sure you hide your snarl. They’re here to get better, not fight with you every moment of the day.” 

Ushijima bows to his coach and motions for the rest of his team to follow him. He honestly doesn’t know how Karasuno even got the chance to train with them, but Ushijima suspects it has something to do with their assistant coach. 

The whole team straightens up the moment Ushijima is standing in front of him, even Hinata who is usually so relaxed when they are together. But they are on a court instead of in the bedroom. Plus, he’s sure that none of the other members of Karasuno know that they are seeing each other, and that is just fine with Ushijima. 

“Good afternoon. I’m glad to see you made it here safe.” He hopes that his words don’t sound forced, but he can tell by Hinata’s raised eyebrows that he didn’t mask his distaste. 

“Thank you for letting us train here. It’s going to be a real pleasure to learn from you,” their captain says, and it’s easy to tell that Daichi wants to say a lot more than that. Before he can, one of their setters, the pretty one, grabs Daichi’s arm in warning. It seems to calm the captain down enough, but Ushijima wonders how long that resolve will hold. 

“Yes, well, my team will show you to the locker rooms. Once you’re all settled and some of the other teams get here then we can start training.” 

He ushers for his team to do as he asks, waiting purposefully for the end of the line to come so he can walk next to Hinata. He makes sure that his body and face are still taking on the role of making sure everyone falls in line, but having Hinata near him makes it hard. 

“It’s not a secret that you don’t like us, ya know. You don’t have to try and hide your distaste, not that you did a great job of that in the first place.” 

“I like you, not them.” 

Hinata snorts. “You only like me because I give in too easily.” 

_That’s not true._ The words are on the tip of his tongue, but he holds them back. He should say something so that Hinata doesn’t think his words are right, but nothing pops up. There’s an awkward silence that falls over them, and Ushijima doesn’t know how to get out of it. 

“Listen-”

“It’s okay, Ushijima,” Hinata says quickly, shifting his bag around to fit better on his shoulder. “I gotta go before my team comes looking for me, but let’s all do our best today.” 

Hinata smiles at him but it lacks its usual brightness and Ushijima’s stomach tightens in guilt. He has to refrain himself from reaching out and grabbing the smaller male’s arm so he can pull him back. He doesn’t want this conversation to be in Hinata’s mind all day, especially since he doesn’t do so well if there’s something going on. 

_Shit_ , he thinks. _Is this what it’s like to actually fuck up?_  
\--

Hinata seems to be doing fairly well, but he does seem quiet. He’s smiling and laughing with his team, giving them high fives and screaming his encouragements, but it’s mostly just for show.  
Ushijima likes to think that he has spent enough time with the younger male to know when he’s faking emotions, and right now there’s no light to that smile. It makes him feel uneasy. 

It looks as though Karasuno have noticed too with the way they almost crowd around him. The bald guy keeps trying to make him laugh as well as the spikey haired one. They are all probably thinking it’s something that one of them did to set Hinata off which makes the guilt Ushijima is feeling even worse. 

He should have said something. That’s all there is to it. 

The whistle blows, signaling the end of the training. Ushijima forces himself to turn away from Hinata and circle up with his team in front of their coach. 

“I’m glad to see that you all can play nice.” The comment is directed at him. He’s the only one of their team to express dislike toward Karasuno. “Good job today. I have nothing else to say except make sure you all are bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow morning. Dismissed.” 

They all bow to their coach and disperse to clean up the court. Ushijima watches Hinata out of the corner of his eye as Karasuno turns from their coach to walk towards the locker room. He’s hoping for some kind of acknowledgment from him, but Hinata keeps looking straight forward. 

He forms his hands into fists, clenching them tight against his sides to keep him from reaching out for the boy. He’ll have to wait until everyone has left to talk to Hinata. 

So he focuses on cleaning up until most of his team and Karasuno has filed out before he slips away from his duties to slip inside the locker room. He finds Hinata sitting on a bench, just zipping up his bag and making to sling it around his shoulder when Ushijima speaks. 

“Will you let me explain?”

Hinata jumps, his body brushing against the lockers. He’s shooting daggers at Ushijima and the older male can’t help but laugh at the sight. He sometimes forgets how scared Hinata can get at the slightest things. 

“There’s nothing to explain, Ushijima,” Hinata says once he’s calmed down, once again reaching for his bag. Ushijima grabs his wrists to stop him. 

“You’re not easy, Hinata. I never once thought you were easy.” 

“Then why do you even like me if I’m not easy?” The question is so soft that Ushijima has to resist the urge to tug Hinata against him. How long has this question been on his mind? 

“Listen, remember how long we talked before you even allowed me to kiss you? If I wanted a quick easy fuck, I would have looked elsewhere but I wanted you, I still want you. It took weeks before I could get you into my bed, and I was okay with that. You were never easy, Hinata.” 

This time Ushijima does tug Hinata in close, letting go of his wrist to slide his hand around the middle of Hinata’s back to keep him still.

Hinata’s hands come up to grip Ushijima’s biceps, his fingers digging into the muscle for support. 

“Then why did you hesitate earlier today?” 

Shit. That’s the other thing he should have prepared for. Ushijima takes a deep breath.

“Is it because you like me more than just a fuck buddy?” 

Ushijima almost chokes and he pulls back a fraction to look down at Hinata who has a mischievous smirk on his lips. The little devil has figured him out. 

“M-maybe,” he stutters, looking away at Hinata when he feels his cheeks start to heat up. No one has ever made him blush before, but then Hinata shows up and lets Ushijima experience a lot of firsts it seems. 

“Don’t be such an idiot,” Hinata giggles, and it’s one of the best sounds Ushijima has heard in a while. “I like you more than just a fuck buddy too. Now with that settled, are you going to kiss me or not?” 

Ushijima growls in answer, turning his head to press their lips together in a bruising kiss. His free hand slides up to grip the back of Hinata’s neck, pressing him closer as his teeth come out to nip at the younger male’s bottom lip. 

He dips his tongue into Hinata’s warm mouth, groaning as he smaller male’s taste takes over his senses. How is it possible for someone to taste so sweet after hours of sweating? Sometimes Ushijima thinks Hinata isn’t human, especially when he’s able to break the kiss to jump and wrap his legs around Ushijima’s waist without knocking both of them over. 

Hinata brings his hands up to grip the back of Ushijima’s head, pushing him forward until his tongue is back in that pretty mouth. 

“Fuck me,” Hinata breathes against Ushijima’s mouth, moaning as the taller man squeezes his backside. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Won’t your team come looking for you?” Ushijima pulls away from Hinata to press open mouthed kisses down his jaw. “Plus, I don’t have any condoms or lube.” 

“I told them to go on ahead so they won’t come back for a while, but if you don’t hurry up and fuck me –ah!” Hinata gasps as Ushijima’s teeth sink into his collarbone and Ushijima smirks as he swipes his tongue over the mark. “A-And we don’t need a condom or lube. We’re both clean and you have fingers and a mouth.” 

“And a huge dick.” 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think of this position before. For some reason, a reason that he has put off thinking about, Ushijima gets off on the fact that he can overpower Hinata. It’s so easy to manhandle the younger male into any position he wants, and knowing that he has the chance to fuck Hinata with his body pressed up against the locker while Ushijima pounds into him without a condom sends waves of heat to his cock. 

He grips Hinata’s ass a little harder, trying to hold his alpha male side together. He has to make sure Hinata knows that consequences to what he’s asking. 

“You know that if we do this you might not be able to walk very well tomorrow.” 

Hinata shrugs and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but when you see me you’ll remember what we did and I’ll be able to use that as a distraction so my team can win.” 

Ushijima can’t help but laugh at that because the words ring true. Ushijima won’t be able to stop thinking about how tight Hinata is, or the high pitched moans he knows he’ll hear soon enough. He’ll think about how well Hinata’s hips fit in his palms and the way he tastes, and Hinata will use all of that as a nice distraction for Karasuno to score some points. Hinata wouldn’t be Hinata if he didn’t. 

“Fine, but I’ll need you on your feet.” Ushijima lets go of Hinata, waiting for his feet to touch the ground before he presses two fingers against the smaller male’s lips. “Suck,” he orders, and while Hinata looks surprised at the command he quickly gets over it, and soon Ushijima’s fingers are in that wet heat. There are times when Hinata likes to tease him, always finding ways to get back at him for always teasing to brink of orgasm and then denying him of it at the last possible second. This would be one of those times. 

Ushijima watches as his fingers slide in and out of Hinata’s mouth, his eyes the color of darkened gold and his lips are wet and shining. 

Hinata’s tongue slips in between the crack of his fingers and Ushijima moans before he can stop the sound from slipping out. The sight reminds him of the all the times Hinata has been in between his legs, that pretty mouth wrapped around his cock and trying to take in as much as he can. 

He pulls his fingers out of Hinata’s mouth, a trail of spit following and Ushijima can feel his stomach tightening in anticipation. 

“Turn around.” 

Hinata obeys his command quickly, his hands spreading against the lockers before him. Ushijima’s breathing hitches as Hinata arches his back and pushes against his throbbing dick. It takes all of his self-control to keep going slow as he slides Hinata’s shorts down to his thighs. 

“Hurry up!” Hinata urges but Ushijima ignores him to bring a glistening finger to Hinata’s entrance, pushing in slowly. 

“Ah-ah!” Hinata gasps, hips jerking back to try and take more of Ushijima’s finger. It seems that he’s not having a problem taking in only one finger but Hinata is still very tight, but he still nudges the entrance with his second finger. 

He feels Hinata tighten up even more when the tip of his finger slips in, his chest rising and falling in quick deep breaths. 

“Easy, Hinata. Breathe.” 

It’s a tight fit but soon both of his fingers have squeezed into Hinata’s entrance, and Ushijima grits his teeth as he starts to move them. By now some of the spit as dried and while he thinks that might be extremely painful, Hinata is moaning like some type of whore. 

“Yeah, you like that?” 

“O-Obviously,” Hinata pants, but it lacks its usual sarcasm. “Hurry up all ready!” Ushijima wants to. His erection is starting to become painful and he wants nothing more than to sink into Hinata’s tight heat, but he has to stretch him out.

He spreads his fingers and he hears Hinata hiss. “I’m okay, just keep going and put your cock in me!” 

He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t, but with Hinata begging for it like he’s in heat and his erection throbbing in his pants Ushijima has to listen to the younger man.  
With his free hand he pulls his shorts down, his cock leaking so much that he thinks it might just slip in with ease. Ushijima takes his fingers out and grips Hinata’s hips tightly, bringing his leaking cock to Hinata’s entrance. 

“You better tell me if you need me to stop,” he growls out, waiting for Hinata to give him some type of consent before he pushes in. 

Ushijima grits his teeth together as the head of his cock is covered by Hinata’s tight walls. It’s amazing how his cock just keeps sliding in effortlessly. It’s still so fucking tight and Ushijima thinks that this might end all too quickly if Hinata’s walls stay this way. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Hinata whimpers, throwing his head back. Ushijima takes this opportunity to lean forward and nip at the skin of Hinata’s neck. 

“Did you guys hear something in here?” a voice asks, echoing through the whole locker room. Both of them freeze and if it’s even possible, Hinata tighten around him even more. 

“I think you’re just crazy. Come on, let’s go back to my place. My mom made us supper!” 

All they hear is silence and Ushijima knows that his teammates didn’t move an inch. He starts to move his hips anyway, sliding a hand up to cover Hinata’s mouth. The younger man likes to make a lot of noise during sex and while Ushijima normally doesn’t mind it, he doesn’t particularly want his teammates to find him like this.

Hinata’s breathing comes in quick pants and from previous experiences Ushijima knows that his eyes will be shut tight from all the pleasure his body is receiving. 

“Do you like that, Hinata?” he breathes against the boy’s ear. “You like that someone can just walk in on us and see you all spread open for me as I fuck you nice and hard?” 

Hinata squeezes around him and Ushijima chokes on the heat that shoots through him. This isn’t going to last long if he keeps doing that. 

“What would you do if they saw you like this? Would you suck them off so they wouldn’t tell your team, or would you let them fuck you?” 

Ushijima picks up his pace, pulling back until he’s almost all the way out before slamming back into that heat. Hinata’s body jerks and shakes with each thrust, hips pushing back in time to meet Ushijima’s. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right. There’s nothing here,” one of his teammates say. 

Ushijima waits before he takes his hand off of Hinata’s mouth to put it back on his hip. He whimpers and cries and for a moment and Ushijima thinks he hears the boy sob. He almost stops, hips faltering and a question already forming on his tongue. 

“Don’t you dare stop! I’m so close!” 

He picks up his pace and slides a hand to wrap it around Hinata’s cock, feeling it practically dripping. Ushijima makes a mental note to check if he has dripped on the floor later, but for now he pumps the cock in time with his thrusts and it’s not a surprise that Hinata’s cries are echoing off the walls. 

Ushijima really hopes that his teammates have all left by now. 

He can feel his orgasm starting to build up, hips snapping at a brutish pace. He changes the angle of his hips and drives in. He pounds into Hinata’s prostate, the boy’s cries getting louder and louder with each thrust. 

“A-Ah! Ushi—I’m coming!” 

Ushijima groans as Hinata’s walls clamp down on his cock but he manages to keep going through the boy’s orgasm, hips and body jerking involuntarily. 

“Come inside me. I want to feel it.” 

The soft command is enough to make his hips still and he comes inside Hinata, hands gripping the boy’s hips hard enough to bruise. 

Ushijima rests his head against Hinata’s shoulder, trying to get his breathing under control. He can feel himself start to go soft, but he doesn’t want to pull out just yet. It still feels too good inside. 

“Shit,” Hinata hisses suddenly. “I have to walk back to our room with your come sliding out of me. Oh, this is going to be embarrassing.” 

Ushijima clamps down on the images that threaten to flash in his mind. It’s almost disturbing how fast the young man can turn him off with a few words, but he just fucked Hinata raw. He has to draw the line somewhere. 

“Well, it’s a good thing this locker room has showers. Come one, I’ll help you clean up.” 

He slides out and his eyes immediately are drawn to Hinata’s thoroughly fucked entrance. His mouth goes dry at the sight of his own come sliding out and he quickly turns Hinata around to see his eyes are all red and puffy. 

His pleasure suddenly turns to panic. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

Hinata laughs and Ushijima doesn’t see how this is funny. He opens his mouth to tell him so. 

“You didn’t hurt me. It was just too much stimulation and I just started crying. It felt amazing, Ushijima.” 

Ushijima can feel his chest start to puff out and Hinata rolls his eyes at the sight. 

“Great, you already have a big enough ego as it is and I just added to it. While you stand here smiling to yourself, I’m going to take a shower. Unless, of course, you want to join me?” 

Hinata slides his shorts off the rest of the way and begins to walk, stopping when he reaches the showers to look over his shoulder. His eyebrows are raised in question and Ushijima is quick to go over to him. 

“I’m not going to fuck you again though.” His voice is stern and unwavering and while he thinks that Hinata will pout at him for telling him no, Hinata just nods in agreement. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to have sex for a while after this, but,” Hinata pauses to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it onto one of the benches, “Just know that I’ll be thinking of this moment when I’m alone in bed at night, or maybe when I go to sit down. Would you like me to send you a text when it happens?” 

Ushijima steps closer to Hinata, letting his hand cradle the back of his head as he leans down for a slow open mouth kiss. These are the kisses that he lives for. The slow kisses where he can take his time and just taste, and after today he knows that he’ll be able to have more than just one of these. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Hinata giggles as he pulls back to jump into the shower. 

Ushijima doesn’t know what he did to ever get Hinata’s attention, but he is definitely never going to complain about it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments are always appreciated!


End file.
